Crazy Stupid Love
by brenda.m
Summary: Uma Hermione Jane Granger que não acredita no amor. E que ainda não tinha a consciência de que aquela amizade perderia o controle.
1. 1

- Tem certeza que quer continuar? – Perguntei, indeciso, observando-a virar mais uma dose.

Ela apenas reagiu revirando os olhos, fazendo sinal com as mãos para o barmen pedindo mais whiskey e sorrindo de maneira não-Hermione-Granger.

_Ah merda_.

Eu não estava bêbado, pelo menos não como minha melhor amiga. No começo eu incentivava. Quer dizer, a idéia de ficarmos porres havia sido minha, no ápice de uma empolgação adolescente. Só agora eu via que o problema todo é que – parabéns por perceber, Potter – eu e ela éramos adultos, com 26 anos, não havia nenhuma energia juvenil em dois amigos bêbados de firewhiskey.

E quem cuidaria dela, caso acontecesse alguma coisa?

Pois então, lá estava eu, começando a ficar sóbrio, apesar das idéias absurdas que me passavam pela cabeça e a forma como eu geralmente – sem perceber – as dizia em voz alta.

Hermione tinha a maçã de seu rosto vermelha, os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, seus olhos pareciam maiores e mais brilhantes que o normal e ela era a expressão mais clara da espontaneidade.

- No que está pensando, Potter? – Ela me perguntara, abrindo um sorriso alegre, antes de me oferecer o firewhiskey recém trazido pelo garçom.

- Que você está me escondendo alguma coisa... – Falei, seguro, analisando sua mudança de expressão.

De uma hora pra outra ela ficara séria.

Eu sabia que ela estava me escondendo algo desde o começo. Havia algo ali na tentativa de se afogar em álcool, como se realmente gostasse, quando no fundo eu sabia que Hermione Granger repugnava ressaca, porres e a falta de autocontrole.

- O que houve? – Pressionei-a, com a voz suave, enquanto terminava meu copo.

E por Merlin, mal conseguia sentir o whiskey esquentar!

Ela ponderou por alguns segundos, mordendo seu lábio inferior de uma forma tão natural, que eu me perguntei se eram tão macios quanto aparentavam. Quer dizer, deixa pra lá...

- Terminei com o Vítor... – Dissera, com a voz calma.

Franzi meu cenho automaticamente e quando ia dizer alguma coisa, ela me cortou.

- Já parou pra pensar em almas gêmeas e todo esse papo?

- Quê? – Foi minha melhor reação.

- Almas gêmeas, Harry. – Ela repetiu, como se estivesse me explicando pela primeira vez o que isto significava. – Amor. Esse tipo de coisa. – Respirou fundo, sem desviar o olhar do meu. – Já parou pra pensar?

- Hã, é, às vezes... – Comecei, confuso com a conversa. Eu queria saber como o namoro havia terminado, ou porque ela havia terminado ou se ela estava machucada, se o imbecil do Krum se aproveitara dela, mas me contive. – Por que a pergunta?

- É só que... Ele era legal, sabe, um cara realmente legal, do tipo pra casar... – Ela iniciou, falando como uma psicóloga, quase não parecendo a bêbada que segundos atrás apenas sorria pra mim. – Assim como Ron... Ou simas... Ou qualquer outro cara com quem eu terminei. E eu nem sei explicar direito porque terminei. Só senti que não queria aquele futuro, que não fazia sentido passar o resto da minha vida com qualquer um deles... vai ver o amor não existe, não é?

Eu ri, aos poucos, entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Isso é normal, Herms, e é claro que a Srta. Ainda vai conhecer algum babaca que valha a pena.

- perdão, por que ele precisa ser babaca mesmo? – Ela questionara, com cinismo.

- Porque todos são.

- Tsc tsc tsc, Potter Potter... Você sente ciúmes.

- Inegavelmente, Srta. – Assumo, como se fosse um assunto banal. – Mas falando sério, Herms, você vai encontrar esse cara que a faça feliz, e com quem você queira ficar pro resto da sua vida. É uma questão de tempo.

- E quem disse que eu quero? – Ela falara, dando um gole minúsculo em seu copo. – Estar apaixonada por alguém deve ser chato. – argumentou, inocente.

- Espera aí... – Comecei, com uma expressão um pouco alarmada. – _Deve ser? Nunca esteve apaixonada por ninguém?_

- Uma vez achei que estivesse, mas percebi que era besteira.

- Por quem?

- Não vem ao caso.

- Por quem? – Repeti, curioso.

Provavelmente pelo Ron, é claro. Hermione parecia gostar de caras com quem possuía alguma química hostil.

- _Você_. – Ela falara, com a voz delicada.

Meu coração começou a bater mais forte, como um louco, e eu realmente comecei a me considerar tão retardado quanto de fato era. Por Merlin, não tínhamos mais 15 anos! Mas eu sentia como se fosse um adolescente confuso.

As palavras de surpresa se contiveram em minha garganta por alguns segundos e a primeira coisa que consegui pronunciar foi:

- Sério?

Ela riu, antes de virar mais um copo, como se só pudesse continuar a conversa com aquela dose de coragem. Não que ela parecesse ou fosse medrosa.

E logo após virar o whiskey, seu corpo tendeu um pouco para trás no banco, fazendo-me segurá-la pelo braço, com medo que ela caísse.

- Ei. – Chamei-a, sério, com preocupação. – Tudo bem?

- Pra deixar claro: eu não ia cair, ok? – Ela mentiu, fingindo uma expressão sarcástica. – Eu só fingi me desequilibrar... – Voltou a dizer, segura. – foi tudo um teste, Potter, tsc tsc tsc...

Balancei minha cabeça, rindo da forma como ela ainda parecia tremendamente responsável, mesmo estando porre.

- Então... – falei, com um olhar inquisitor.

- Que foi?

- Não fuja do assunto, Srta. Granger. – Exigi, arrogante.

- Que assunto?

- Aquele em que você contou que um dia foi apaixonada por mim.

- ah, _isso._ – Ela afirmou, com grande indiferença na pronuncia. Como se falasse, ah isso, essa coisa insignificante. – Mas como eu mesma disse, percebi que era besteira.

- Por quê? – A pergunta fugiu da minha boca tão rápido, que não pude elaborar uma reação inteligente.

- Porque éramos/somos amigos. – Respondera, com uma expressão boba, fitando algo em meu rosto. – Ei, uma tequila! – Ela pediu, olhando para o barmen sarado/tatuado, que me fazia parecer um mosquito em ascenção. _Filho da puta._ – Eu nunca tomei tequila antes. – Confidenciou-me, sentando-se um pouco mais perto de mim. – Sempre quis provar tequila, sabe... E como eu realmente acho que não vá ter outro porre tão grande quanto esse, melhor aproveitar. JátomoutequilaHarry? – Ela pronunciara tão rápido, que tive que focar meu cérebro para desconcentrar as palavras.

- Provavelmente já, anos atrás e... Como assim porque somos amigos?

- Hã? – Murmurou, confusa, e logo em seguida pareceu entender de que assunto eu falava. – Por Merlin, Harry, isso faz tanto tempo..!

Eu sentia o desespero tomando conta de cada poro do meu corpo, embora não soubesse a razão.

- E depois?

- Depois o quê? – Ela murmurou, cínica, como se houvesse esquecido-se do que falávamos.

- Deixa pra lá. – Reagi, frustrado, baixando meus olhos em direção as tequilas que ela pedira, e virara uma. – E o que eu te fazia sentir?

- Não lembro muito, mas imagino que me fizesse sentir coisas bobas.

Oooi! *-* Sim, mais uma idéia insana, que não sei de onde veio! (na verdade eu sei sim, veio da soma de todos os meus clichês mentais!), mas dessa vez – pelo menos dessa vez – espero tentar dar um rumo melhor as coisas. Tenho paixão por fanfics embriagadas, não que essa seja uma, mas Herms falando tudo a torto e a direito é apaixonante! *-* Enfim, não vai ser nada muito longo, me digam o que acharam, se gostaram, e estou aberta a ideias, porque realmente não sei onde essa aqui pode dar. Talvez uma fluffy meiguinha, veremos. Comentem! beijos


	2. 2

- Ei, cara. – Foi a primeira frase de Ron, o mesmo cumprimento que ele me dava todas as vezes que me via pelos corredores do Ministério, embora ele não trabalhasse lá, o que me levou a pensar que ele estivesse naquele corredor a caminho da sala de _nossa_ melhor amiga, e essa pequena conclusão precipitada fez com que um monstro desconhecido se apoderasse das minhas entranhas, causando-me um desconforto, quase uma náusea. Grande merda, ele estava visitando-a, e daí? Não é como se ele fosse pedi-la em casamento, e não era como se ela estivesse interessada por ele. – Harry? – Ele dissera, e não parecia a primeira vez, tinha uma expressão de cenho franzido, como se estivesse falando comigo há algum tempo.

- Hã? – Murmurei, engolindo em seco, pensando que talvez eu estivesse me transformando em um psicopata paranoico ciumento, ou que talvez ainda não estivesse recuperado da noite anterior.

_- E o que eu te fazia sentir?_

_ - Não lembro muito, mas imagino que me fizesse sentir _**coisas bobas.**

Ah tá, isso porque eu era esse tipo de cara, o que faz as garotas sentirem "coisas bobas" e nunca um sentimento concreto. Não que eu esteja me queixando disso, mas por Merlin, ela havia dito que fora apaixonada. Não uma queda, uma paixonite, mas a única pessoa que ela havia se apaixonado – meramente – nos seus 26 anos. Isso devia me tornar algum herói ou coisa do tipo. E a forma como ela dissera Coisas bobas, tão displicentemente, me fez sentir como se eu fosse mais tolo que toda aquela conversa e toda a noção destorcida de que Hermione Jane Granger era inalcançável.

- Cara, você não tá bem. – Ron voltara a dizer, no segundo vácuo que eu lhe dera, mas olhar pra ele me lembrava que ele sim, tivera um relacionamento, tentara arriscar com ela, enquanto que eu... Bem, eu a fazia sentir "coisas bobas", e hã, só, parabéns pra mim! – Quer tomar uma cerveja? – Ele perguntara, tão rápido, mas tão necessário, que dessa vez eu prestei atenção.

- Não, cara, só preciso de um pouco de descanso. – Esclareci, tentando esboçar uma expressão cansada. – Muito trabalho no ministério.

O ruivo pareceu desconfiado, mas fingiu acreditar, e deu de ombros, perguntando se eu sabia se a Herms estava na sala dela, falei que provavelmente não, e mais uma vez, eu não entendi porque havia mentido.

Voltei a minha sala com a estranha sensação de que algo estranho estava acontecendo, ainda que eu não soubesse o quê. Continuei preenchendo os relatórios do Ministério, mecanicamente, e sem querer, um flash me veio a cabeça.

_Éramos todos mais jovens, logo após a guerra e logo após o término do namoro de Ron e Hermione. Ela tinha os olhos e nariz vermelhos, como se houvesse passado a noite inteira chorando. Tinha os cabelos presos, e lia um livro mais grosso que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Estava estudando, fingindo que não era nada demais, embora seu rosto dissesse outra coisa._

_- Como está? – Perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela e passando uma das mãos em seu ombro._

_Ela encostou a cabeça no peito, mas a sua expressão – nem por um segundo – era doce._

_- Bem. – Resmungou, como se não estivesse deitada no meu peito, ainda lendo o maldito livro pra prova._

_- Não é o que parece... – Argumentei, observando-a._

_- Na verdade, - Pausara, fitando-me com preocupação. – Ando preocupada com a prova de habilitação do Ministério, quer dizer, já é daqui há 3 semanas e se a gente quiser ser aprov-_

_- E você e o Ron? – Cortei-a._

_- Ah. – Pausara. – Isso. – Dera uma segunda pausa, indiferente. – Estamos bem. Melhor do que antes, pelo menos._

_- Por que terminaram? Tentei conversar com Ron, mas-_

_- Não daria certo. – Ela dissera, simples. – Ele quer sempre ser o centro das atenções, o que é até compreensível quando se tem uma mente de 12 anos. – E sorrira._

_- Então você terminou com ele?_

_- Ele também terminou comigo, quer dizer, implicitamente, sabe. Terminamos antes mesmo de começar, mas só eu tive coragem pra reconhecer isso._

_- Como assim?_

_- Nunca gostamos um do outro. Gostamos da ideia que o namoro passava. Quer dizer, brigas e tensões são divertidas... Mas namoro não se trata disso, só de uma tensão._

_- Sei... E do que o namoro se trata? – Perguntei, mais por curiosidade._

_- Compreensão, acho. Companheirismo. _**Coisas bobas, Harry.**

E como em um estalo, minha mente clareou, e ao mesmo tempo escureceu. Ela falava de mim? Ou só fora força de expressão? Por que isso – só agora – fazia diferença? Deveria fazer?

- Como vai a ressaca, Potter? – Ela perguntara, repentinamente, sentada no sofá do **meu** apartamento, logo depois que eu aparatei até lá.

Sorri, observando-a, um pouco confuso.

- Nada mal. – Respondi. – Como conseguiu entrar?

- Você me deu a chave. – Ela respondera, indiferente. – Vim aqui porque fiquei preocupada.

Franzi meu cenho, sem entendê-la.

- Ron. – Ela começou, tentando me explicar. – Ele disse que você parecia meio desnorteado hoje...

- Ah sim, grandes referências de normalidade: Rony Weasley! – Brinquei, sentando-me no sofá ao lado.

- Tem razão. – Dissera, séria, mas parecia conter o riso.

O silêncio nos dominou, como se estivéssemos presos e falar qualquer frase fosse nos condenar a alguma coisa. Eu não entendia essa sensação, mas desviava o olhar do dela. O que era isso?!

- Tenho um encontro. – Falara. E por um segundo tive a impressão que ela estava me pedindo permissão. Mas não, ela provavelmente queria um conselho.

- Com quem? – Perguntei, levantando-me do sofá e indo até a cozinha, buscar sorvete (ela gostava de conversar sobre seus "pretendentes" tomando sorvete), embora isso não fosse uma boa referência pra minha masculinidade, lá estava eu ajudando minha melhor amiga em seu centésimo, milésimo ou seja lá qual fosse o namorado. Porque ela não acreditava no amor. E isso a tornava o alvo perfeito pra eles.

- Krum.

- Achei que tivessem terminado. – Reagi, com ironia, zapeando a TV, sem nem olhar no rosto de Hermione, embora estivesse ciente de que ela saboreava uma taça de sorvete de morango, sem nem perceber que eu a evitava visualmente.

Porque era estranho olhar seus olhos e perceber que ela, Herms, fora apaixonada._Por mim._ Harry Potter. E que não fizera absolutamente nada sobre isso, nenhuma indireta, nenhuma reação adolescente. Apenas desistira em nome da nossa "amizade". E fim. Pra mim isso não soava amor, pessoas que realmente amavam alguém não desistiam assim, não abriam mão da própria felicidade pela estabilidade de uma relação incompleta. Mas ela não era qualquer pessoa.

- Pensei melhor. – Ela retrucou, entre uma garfada e outra. – Tenho 26 anos, ainda preciso me divertir...

E eu desejei com todas as minhas forças, que quando ela tivesse falado "diversão", ela não estivesse se referindo ao sexo com Krum. E infelizmente ela estava.

- Não acho que deva se divertir.

E só notei que _eu_ dissera tal frase quando ela parou de saborear o sorvete e estancou seu olhar em cima do meu, séria.

- Que disse, Harry?

Já não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Que não acho que deva se divertir. Quero dizer, não com o Krum. – Ou qualquer outro, completei mentalmente, e quase quis me enforcar pelo pensamento idiota. Desde quando eu pensava coisas assim?

- Por quê?

- Você merece estar com alguém que ame e não alguém que "se divirta". Quer dizer, pra diversão existem os amigos... Hã, não o tipo de diversão que você pode estar pensand-

Ela riu, suave, me fitando com um par de olhos que brilhavam mais do que eu já notara em toda a minha vida, e esse era o problema: eu nunca havia notado antes desse pequeno intervalo. O intervalo em que ela deixou a taça de sorvete no chão e foi pro mesmo sofá que eu.

- Não vou transar com o Krum, Harry, por Merlin..! – Dissera, com a cabeça em meus ombros.

Pela primeira aquilo me incomodou.

- E – Emendara, virando o rosto pra me olhar. – Um amor assim não existe, Potter... – Concluiu, aconchegando-se mais ao meu corpo, a única coisa que pude fazer foi passar a mão em sua cintura e continuar ali, pensando, porque eu sabia que o amor existia, é claro. Que tipo de pessoa podia simplesmente ignorar que o amor era real? Hermione, aparentemente. E eu não sabia como fazê-la mudar de ideia.

- Ontem você disse que já havia se apaixonado uma vez. – Comecei, tenso, tentando controlar meus batimentos cardíacos.

- Disse? – Ela me perguntou, indiferente. – Não lembro... – Pausara, soando um pouco alheia. – Falei algo inapropriado ontem?

- Defina inapropriado. – Murmurei, irônico.

Ela sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, um pouco convencida.

- Inapropriado: declarar alguma atração estranha por Harry Potter. – Falara, e eu engoli em seco, embora tivesse tentado reagir naturalmente, era só uma piada inofensiva, eu sabia, mas agora tudo soava estranho.

- Você insinuou que já tinha se apaixonado por mim, há-há. – Falei, sarcástico, mas por dentro analisando qualquer mínima reação em seu rosto.

- _Ah meu deus._ – Ela dissera, com a mesma expressão de quem diz argh. – Que vadia oferecida. – Dissera, como se não ligasse.

Ótimo, ela não se importava. Eu que devia ser o grande paranoico por aqui. Parabéns pra você, Potter.

*-* Mais um capitulo! E rapidamente essa fanfic tem se tornado uma das mais leves e divertidas pra se escrever. Tô gostando pra caramba. Sim, um clichê pra chamar de meu! S2 HUFDSUIOFAHUI mas tudo bem... Espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer ideia é bem-vinda, e desculpem pelo capitulo meio xoxo, com o tempo a fanfic melhora! Comentem e votem, porque né '—DSFHAUIOFDH beijos!


	3. 3

Os lábios dela eram macios. E meu primeiro instinto antes de beijá-la com mais força foi afundar minhas mãos entre seus cabelos _ruivos._ Sim, eu sou um tremendo idiota. Eu sabia que era um erro, mas Ginny era o que eu precisava naquela noite. A mesma noite em que Hermione tinha um encontro com Krum. Não queria pensar nisso e por isso havia chamado a ruiva pra jantar em meu apartamento. E tudo bem, certo? Porque Gina não era do tipo que se apegava e... Mentira, ela me amava desde sempre e só um cego pra não notar tamanha adoração, mas eu não me importava tanto com seus sentimentos enquanto minhas mãos subiam seu vestido, uma em cada lateral de sua coxa.

Ela começou a gemer no momento em que comecei a beijar seu pescoço e talvez por isso eu não tenha escutado o barulho da porta, não que eu devesse o ouvir a essa hora da noite, mas ainda assim a imagem de Ginny arregalando os olhos, encarando algo atrás de mim, fez com que eu virasse meu rosto na mesma hora. E na beira da porta estava Hermione. Paralisada. Com as chaves do meu apartamento em mãos.

Merda.

- Hã, eu... Não quis atrapalhar, quer dizer, nem sei porque vim até aqui, ou... Hm, é que... Harry, a noite com o Kr... Ah meu Merlin, isso tá ficando ainda mais embaraçoso, né? – Ela dissera, nervosa, sem arredar o pé dali.

Gina tinha um falso sorriso de Tudo-bem-Herms e eu imagino que minha expressão devia ser a mais babaca que meu rosto pudesse ter alcançado, visto que eu não sabia o que dizer a nenhuma.

Mandar Herms embora? Mandar Gina embora? Como fazer qualquer uma das duas coisas se o meu estado nas partes baixas estava longe de me fazer parecer o cavalheiro que eu geralmente era?

- Okay... – Gina começou, soando sensata, embora eu pudesse sentir desejo nos seus olhos. – Provavelmente deve ter acontecido algo importante no seu encontro com Krum pra você ter vindo aqui, Herms. Então... Hm, tudo bem se continuarmos nosso assunto outro dia, Harry? – Ela perguntara, ocultando um sorriso minúsculo. Ela não parecia ter ciúmes de Hermione, o que, naquele momento, foi o que salvou a situação.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Falei, respirando fundo, e a essa hora eu já estava mais apresentável.

A ruiva apenas me deu um selinho, murmurando "Se cuida, Harry" e um "Boa noite, Mione", insistindo que eu não precisava levá-la até a porta.

E foi então que eu e Herms experimentamos o silêncio mais constrangedor de nossas vidas.

Ela continuava parada na porta do quarto.

- Desculpe por isso. – Ela começou, movendo-se até a minha cama.

- O que aconteceu no seu encontro com o Krum que a fez vir até aqui? – Perguntei, soando um pouco menos preocupado do que eu realmente estava. – Ele tentou se aproveit- O som do sorriso inofensivo de Hermione cortou minha preocupação.

- Não, Potter, por Merlin..! – Murmurara, chocada com minha desconfiança.

- Então..?

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Como assim?

- Nada. Desculpe. Não tinha nada pra contar, mas senti vontade de vê-lo, obviamente eu escolhi uma hora um pouco crítica... Hahaha. – Falara, baixando a cabeça nessa última parte, mas ainda sorrindo.

Franzi meu cenho, perguntando-me se vir até meu apartamento 1h da manhã deveria significar alguma coisa.

Ela deitou na minha cama, desta vez meio séria.

- Não sabia que estava saindo com a Ginny. Nem sabia que gostava dela. – Dissera, e eu não soube dizer se fora uma pergunta ou afirmação.

- Bom, eu gosto.

_Gosto de transar com ela._ Foi minha resposta, mas não podia explicar isto a Hermione.

- Desde quando?

- Sempre gostei da Ginny, da mesma forma como gosto de qualquer outra mulher, há-há.

- Imbecil. – Ela murmurara, com a tensão de suas perguntas se dissolvendo. – Não sabia que você fazia esse tipo de coisa.

- Sexo? – Arqueei, encarando-a com sarcasmo.

Às vezes me pergunto se Hermione sabe que eu sou homem.

- Não, transar com alguém que não ama.

- é sexo casual, Herms, não é como se ela não soubesse.

- É a Ginny!

- E daí? Ela quer. Eu quero. Que diferença faz? Somos adultos.

- Eu sei, é só que... Parece errado.

- Mas não é. E até ontem vocês mesma parecia defender a opção do sexo casual, lembra? – Argumentei, sem entender o porquê da conversa.

- Aham. – Ela murmurou, com a voz mais baixa que o normal, quase um sussurro, desviando o olhar do meu para fitar o teto.

E de repente eu senti vontade de sair dali. Era como se estivéssemos andando com cuidado em um terreno armado de bombas-relógio. Eu não gostava dessa sensação de não poder lhe dizer que _Porra, ela dissera que tinha sido apaixonada por mim! E como ela tinha coragem de desistir disso pela nossa amizade? E como ela tinha tido coragem de arriscar com Ron e nunca comigo?! _Tentei bloquear esses pensamentos de revolta, porque nenhum deles fazia sentido, _É a Herms de quem estamos falando, lembra Potter?_

- Posso dormir aqui?

- Claro, Mione. – Falei, tentando soar um pouco fraternal e me levantei pra preparar minha "cama" (lê-se sofá), quando ela me segurou e acrescentou um "Não, dorme comigo" e de novo eu não pude entender se fora um pedido ou uma ordem e caso tivesse sido uma ordem, eu sabia que obedeceria de bom grado.

Ela deitou no meu peito, com as mãos no meu abdômen e continuou quieta.

- Herms, tem certeza que não tem nada pra me contar? – Questionei, preocupado com suas alterações súbitas de humor.

Meu corpo reagia estranho a sua respiração. Os batimentos cardíacos me envergonhavam e a forma como minhas mãos pareciam gritar pra tocá-la tornava tudo pior. Minha mente era tão ágil que eu me imaginava baixando as alças da sua blusa, beijando cada extensão de pele, aprisionando a boca dela dentro da minha.

_Potter, controle-se!_ Ordenei a mim mesmo, tentando não ficar ofegante com as visões.

- Tenho ciúmes de você com ela.

- Hã? – Murmurei, embora tivesse entendido, o problema é que dissera tal frase me olhando. Perto demais.

- Ginny. Senti ciúmes, acredita? – Falara, com um sorriso de descrédito, como se estivesse falando do tempo, 'tá nevando, acredita?!'.

- Foi uma cena estranha. – Formulei, não querendo prolongar este assunto, porque provavelmente nos dias seguintes eu iria me martirizar analisando cada palavra sua feito a porra de uma garota apaixonada!, coisa que eu não era.

- Tem certeza que não gosta dela?

- Herms, sem querer parecer frio ou rude, mas é só sexo. – Falei, encarando-a, concentrando-me pra não tocá-la.

- Só diversão..? – Ela pontuou, com um sorriso pequeno que não entendi.

- Isso! – Concordei, seguro.

- Potter, você é um idiota.

- Quê?

- Ontem você fez aquele longo discurso sobre o amor existe bla bla bla, quando na verdade é tão cético quanto eu. – Falara, convencida. – O que me fez ter uma idéia... – Continuara, enquanto se erguia na cama, até seu rosto ficar mais perto do meu.

- seja lá o que for não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – Comecei, apesar das minhas mãos já terem se instalado dentro da sua blusa, mas ainda castamente, na sua cintura, demonstrando o contrário.

- Não quero transar com o Krum. – Dissera, súbita.

- Bom, nem eu quero isso.

Ela sorrira, meio inocente.

- Seu coração... – Ela começara, até ficar totalmente por cima de mim, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril.

- Que tem ele? – Murmurei, hipnotizado pelos olhos castanhos o tempo todo.

- Está acelerado. – Completara, de novo séria. – O que significa que você está atraído por mim tanto quanto eu me sinto atraída por você.

- Não daria certo. – Disse, rápido demais. – Eu não sei ver nada objetivamente.

- Harry, você fica por aí dizendo que é romântico, falando de amor etc., mas... Você é igual a mim.

- Não, - Comecei, tenso. – Eu acredito no amor. E no casamento. E-e-

- Você não vai se apaixonar, pode ter certeza. – Ela dissera tão firmemente que eu acreditei.

E a beijei com tanta vontade que ela gemeu, e logo em seguida, girei meu corpo pra ficar por cima do dela... Era um caminho sem volta.


	4. 4

Espantei-me pela manhã, levemente aterrorizado pela ideia de ter dormido com Hermione. Bem, não aterrorizado no sentido literal da palavra. Eu estava naquela linha tênue entre o não-arrependimento e o arrependimento eterno.

Olhei para o lado e ela estava encolhida no lado esquerdo da cama, embrulhada de maneira desleixada, com uma das pernas nuas a mostra.

Respirei fundo, imóvel, lembrando de cenas da noite anterior.

Eu permaneci beijando-a por um longo tempo, desfrutando daquela sensação desconhecida. Como se eu me sentisse exposto, ou como se alguém pudesse ver através de mim. Aqueles dois orbes que me encaravam intensamente, e pareciam sorrir. Como diabos os olhos dela poderiam sorrir?! Era quase patético. Não ousava avançar, esperava que ela começasse a rir com uma expressão de HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-POTTER-TE-PEGUEI. Mas não era como se isso fosse uma piada. Ao menos eu não via humor.

E, diferente do que eu imaginava, Hermione não era delicada e paciente. Era explosiva. Sei disso porque ela cortou meus beijos e se esforçou para que trocassemos de posição, retirando a própria blusa do corpo e terminando de desafivelar o meu cinto (Gina começara, aparentemente). Lembro de ter apertado-a mais contra mim, puxando-a pra mais perto, com uma das mãos apoiada em sua coxa, e outra em seu quadril. Éramos uma grande mistura de bocas, línguas, mãos, roupas sendo tiradas, e bocas e línguas e menos roupa, e gemidos que ela soltava cada vez que meus lábios sugavam toda a extensão do seu colo e alcançavam-na por cima do sutiã, e gemidos que eu soltava quando ela arranhava minhas costas e beijava meu pescoço.

Parecia errado.

Mas havíamos sido tomados por algum descontrole cego, que a obrigava a gemer e não parar de fazer menção para arrancar as minhas roupas, e que me obrigava a desejar que a minha boca, minhas mãos e tudo simplesmente morassem nela.

O flash cessou em minha cabeça assim que percebi que ela se movera, puxando o lençol mais para si.

Voltei a lembrar da maneira com que ela se movia, se comportava e do sentido de tudo aquilo.

E de como quando acabou, eu me senti perdido: Deveria conversar sobre o fato? Abraçá-la? Virar para o outro lado?

Mas antes que eu pudesse decidir sobre o que fazer, ela falara, de frente para o meu corpo, com uma expressão serena (que me irritou, embora eu não soubesse a razão): − Escuta Harry, - Pausara, deixando-me ansioso. – Não precisamos fingir que isso significa mais do que é...

Ela pareceu não saber como prosseguir, enquanto eu esboçava meu cenho franzido, confuso.

− E o que isso é? – Perguntei, com cuidado, tentando entende-la.

− Sexo. – Respondera, com simplicidade. – O que... – Respirara fundo. – O que eu quero dizer é que não precisa... Esforçar-se pra me fazer sentir especial. Eu não quero isso.

− Hã... Ok. – Respondi, em uma espécie de careta.

− Não precisamos... Você sabe, nos aconchegar... – E dito isso, eu e ela soltamos um sorriso pequeno diante de uma palavra com significado tão brega. – Ou... Hmm, não sei, todas as outras coisas que pessoas normais fazem...  
>− Entendi. – Cortei-a, tentando me recuperar, parecer tão maduro e objetivo quanto ela estava sendo. – Não somos normais, há-há-há. – Brinquei, esperando que isto cortasse a tensão do seu discurso.<p>

− Somos amigos, Potter. – Ela sorriu.

E dito isso, virara o corpo de costas pra mim, a um distância razoável do meu.

Ignorei o gesto indiferente, virando-me para o outro lado, disposto a dormir tão tranquilo quanto ela parecia estar.

O flash se encerrou em minha cabeça, enquanto eu pensava sobre como era impressionante que Hermione não tivesse simplesmente fugido no meio da madrugada, porque certamente aquilo também era casualidade, não era?

Eu me sentia um idiota diante daquelas coisas. Um idiota sortudo, algumas vezes, mas na maior parte dos meus pensamentos paranoicos eu era só um idiota. Como ela era capaz de ser tão Somos-amigos-Potter? Ok, somos amigos. Mas... Ah, quer saber? Esquece, babaca. Por Merlin, eu não podia nem abraça-la depois de... tudo!

Levantei-me da cama, em um misto de irritação e satisfação. Iria esperar que ela acordasse, pra alguma conversa matinal divertida, mas aquilo também era proibido? Eu imaginava que sim. E não queria que ela voltasse a repetir as coisas como se eu fosse um virgem incapaz de entender sobre sexo sem apego.

-

− hey! – Ron dissera, vindo ao meu encontro, e logo em seguida sentando-se na cadeira ao lado, no balcão do um Pub qualquer de Londres. – A Herms não vem? – Perguntara, desconfiado, pedindo uma cerveja.

− Por que ela viria? – Respondi, incomodado.

− Não era algo urgente? Achei que fosse chama-la também pra... Hmm, contar sobre isso. – Esclarecera, soando divertido.

Revirei meus olhos, antes de dar um gole em minha cerveja.

− Eu... – Comecei, sentindo-me idiota. – Quer dizer, eu e ela... Transamos. – Terminei, com a sensação de que nunca deveria ter dito isso. Muito menos para o Ron!

Rony arregalou os olhos, exibindo uma expressão de divertimento, antes de rir.

Revirei os olhos pela segunda vez, mortificado por aquela reação.

− Qual a graça, cara? – Falei, um pouco entediado.

− Vocês nunca...? – Começou, franzindo o cenho.

− Por que diabos eu já deveria ter transado com ela? – Foi minha pergunta, que o deixou pensativo por alguns segundos.

− Porque vocês vivem grudados. Sei lá! – Reagira, com vestígios de diversão na voz. – De qualquer forma: Até que enfim, hein! – Comentara, alheio.

− Que seja. – Retruquei, depois de pedir mais uma cerveja.

− Então... Qual o problema nisso? – Quis saber, olhando-me de lado.

− Hermione tem agido de um jeito estranho. – Confessei, arrependendo-me logo em seguida.

− Ah. – Murmurou, como se finalmente entendesse. – Sei como é. Ela tem toda aquela obsessão com contato visual durante o sexo, o tempo todo, e bla bla bla tudo muito devagar, mil anos até... Você sabe, ir aos finalmentes. – Pausara. – E também tem aquilo que ela faz depois que acaba, querer ficar abraçada o tempo todo. Por Merlin, O TEMPO TODO! Como se os braços não ficassem dormentes por passarem tanto tempo naquela posição..! – Continuei calado, tentando me sentir menos anormal. – Harry? Era esse o problema, não era?

Meneei minha cabeça positivamente, virando o copo de cerveja.

Parabéns, Potter! Pensei comigo mesmo. Mais um item pra sua lista de paranoias.

-

Ok, como eu disse antes. Mais um capitulo curto demais pro que eu deveria postar. Mas esclarecendo: Agora eu tenho tempo, então resolvi retomar todas as fanfics pendentes (ou pelo menos a maioria). Não sei se alguém ainda lê essa fanfic, mas particularmente é uma das minhas favoritas, me exige bem menos do que as outras. E enlouquecer o Harry é fantástico, hahaha.  
>Voltarei a atualizar com mais frequência (não duvidem mais disso), apesar de não ter certeza se alguém ainda lê essa fanfic, assim como muitas outras.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

n/a: Desculpem pelos prováveis erros do capitulo (não-revisado!), que aliás não estava nos planos.

-  
>Narração: Hermione Granger.<br>**  
>Hogwarts, Baile de Inverno<strong>

- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? – Ouvi-me dizer, aumentando alguns decibéis da minha voz.

- Ah, é? Qual? – Ron dissera, com a expressão um pouco dura, o que me fez estreitar os olhos, sem saber porque eu me sentia tão revoltada com seus gestos infantis.

- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso! – Falei, no que me pareceu um grito beirando ao choro.

O ruivo me encarou como se eu fosse louca e nada daquilo fizesse sentido, continuou andando em passos largos. Havia uma fúria dentro de mim que eu não conseguia entender, enquanto o observava atravessar as escadarias.

Segundos depois, vi Harry aproximando-se em passos cuidadosos, e logo em seguida sentou-se próximo a mim.

− O que deu nele? – Perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Ele não pareceu saber a resposta. Ou se sabia, não parecia querer falar a respeito. Continuamos encarando Rony que caminhava em passos rápidos e acabara de esbarrar em um aluno de Durmstrang, antes de desaparecer pela porta do corredor que levaria para fora do baile.

− Você e o Krum, hein? – Seu tom divertido me fez desviar os olhos da entrada do baile, fazendo-me esquecer que eu acabara de ter uma discussão com aquele ruivo idiota.

Sorri, sentindo que a fúria dissipava-se aos poucos.

− Por que vocês garotos são assim? – Quis saber, ainda pensando em Ronald.

− Assim como? – Ele quis saber, com serenidade.

− Idiotas. – Respondi, olhando para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a retirar os saltos que estivera usando naquela noite.

− Ei, eu não sou idiota. – Defendera-se, sorrindo.

Parei alguns segundos para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes de Harry pareciam brilhar ainda mais, carregavam algum tipo de inocência que me fazia sentir diferente. Não sabia o que era aquilo. Algo sobre sua postura de herói, talvez. Ou algo sobre o fato de que minha consciência há muito se convencera de que Harry sempre seria a pessoa com quem eu poderia contar, sem jogos, sem tensão, sem dilemas infantis, pensei, com a imagem de Ron surgindo em minha cabeça algumas vezes.

− Eu sei que não. – Respondi, sorrindo de como o rosto de Harry assumira uma cor escarlate. – há-há-há, você deve ser o único não-idiota da face da terra.

Ele retomou sua expressão segura.

Continuei olhando Harry em um silêncio confortável.

− Logo você e o Ron farão as pazes. – Assegurou-me, passando um braço sobre meu ombro, trazendo-me com delicadeza para mais perto, lembrando-me meu pai, o que era estranho, porque haviam milhares de contradições ali. A maneira como eu sentira como se estivesse em algum lugar muito alto, prestes a cair, sentindo um frio na barriga. Depois, como meus batimentos teriam reagido ao contato de sua mão contra a pele nua do meu braço direito, acelerados em des-sincronia com a carícia que seus dedos estavam fazendo, provavelmente para me confortar. Lembro também de ter notado seu queixo, uma pequena sarda na lateral de seu rosto, ou sinal, que fosse, os lábios finos, o formato de seus olhos e o que eu podia ver neles. Lá estava meu rosto refletido, e em nenhum momento eu o olhei sua reação, apenas lembro dos olhos verdes.

_Ainda bem que Harry não era meu pai, _lembro de ter pensado, com diversão, fascinada por seus traços.

Fim do Flash Back

Espanto-me, abrindo os olhos devagar, encarando o teto do apartamento de meu melhor amigo. Há quanto tempo aquilo havia acontecido? 10, 12 anos?, pergunto-me, imóvel, já que não quero acordá-lo.

Respiro fundo, tentando dissipar aquela memória deveras inconveniente de minha cabeça.

Não gostava de me sentir torpe, sensível, ou vulnerável, mas Harry sempre tivera o que eu achava ser um... Poder? Dom? (!) – que fosse, ele tinha _algo _capaz de despertar em mim emoções constrangedoras e frágeis. E eu não era frágil, por Merlin! Ao menos nunca quis o ser.

Preferia que aquela memória tivesse sido inteiramente sobre Ron. Porque a Hermione enfurecida, respondona, era essa a de que eu me orgulhava, e não a tola que sentia como se seu melhor amigo lhe fosse uma canção ou algo abstrato demais para se lutar contra. Ron era infantil, minha antiga relação com ele havia sido conturbada e urgente, eu sabia desde o começo que jogos infantis eram a evidência de que tínhamos prazo de validade. Pelo contrário, eu sentia muito mais medo de Harry, aquela tendência permanente a considera-lo o ser mais confiável e doce de todo o planeta me faziam parecer uma adolescente mesmo quando eu já não era.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando percebo que ele se move na cama, talvez ajeitando-se mais contra o travesseiro ou levantando-se. Torci pela primeira opção, ainda não me sentia pronta para encará-lo.

Não conseguia raciocinar dignamente quando o encarava. Os malditos olhos pareciam policiais vasculhando pistas de algo que ele procurava de maneira incessante, embora eu não soubesse o que era ou porquê.

Fechei os olhos quando tive a impressão de ele estava se levantando da cama.

**Hogwarts, 7º ano (após a derrota de Lord Voldemort)**

Encarei a figura paralisada de Harry, que estava sentado em uma poltrona, observando as chamas da lareira sem motivo. Lembrei na mesma hora da cena que eu acabara de presenciar há alguns minutos, Gina deitada de lado em sua cama, também quieta, embora eu pudesse jurar ter ouvido um soluço baixo. Pensei em consolá-la, mas decidi deixa-la chorar o quanto precisasse – seja lá qual fosse a razão, e decidi que a deixaria com seus pensamentos e mais tarde tentaria consolá-la com chocolate e conversar, se ela quisesse me contar seu problema, no caso.

Mas meu pequeno raciocínio foi quebrado quando percebi que ele me olhava há algum tempo, provavelmente porque eu estava em sua frente (!) esse tempo todo calada.

− Mione? – Perguntou, ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto. – Tudo bem?

− Você e Gina terminaram? – Falei, e logo em seguida arregalei meus olhos, pois aquilo fora um PENSAMENTO, diabos!. As palavras haviam se materializado sem minha permissão.

− Acho que... Sim. – Respondera, sem alteração no rosto.

− Se não quiser conversar sobre isso, tudo b-

Ele soltou um sorriso leve.

− Não, Mi, tudo bem... Não me importo de falar sobre isso. – Completara, e eu podia jurar que seus olhos haviam me pedido para sentar em uma daquelas poltronas.

− Por que vocês não estão mais juntos? – Pausei, com a imagem do soluço discreto de Gina em minha cabeça. – Vocês se amam!

− Como pode saber, Mione? – Ele questionara, mudando a expressão.

Era uma pergunta justa, pensei. Como eu podia ter tanta certeza do amor dos dois?

− Acho que eu a vi chorando hoje mais cedo. – Confessei, para que ele percebesse que o que quer que houvesse acontecido entre os dois, não apagava o fato de que os dois ainda se importavam um com o outro.

− É. – Concordou, embora eu não conseguisse ver sentido em sua afirmação. Respirou fundo: - Espero que não me espanque ou me azare pelo o que eu vou dizer agora- Começou, e logo estreitei meus olhos. – Eu pedi um tempo a ela.

− Tempo pra quê? – Falei, confusa, imaginando o novo dilema em que Harry estivesse metido.

− Não sei – Respondeu, sério. – Tempo pra descobrir se ainda gosto dela como antes, acho... – Ponderou, parando de me olhar.

E a combinação de seu discurso, seu rosto e aquela situação me atingiu como se alguém estivesse me lançando uma azaração pelas costas.

Senti meu coração acelerado contra o peito. Que droga era essa?!

− E como se sente? – Assim que lhe fiz a pergunta, minha consciência começou a retrucar frases sarcásticas como _Se fosse o Ron, você estaria o ameaçando, chamando-o de idiota, ou talvez lhe dando um sermão, não é Granger?_.

− Bem. E mal. – Afirmara, com os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que o normal. – Não queria ter terminado dessa forma, mas ela sabe que eu jamais a machucaria, que vai ser melhor assim.

Desviei meu rosto do seu, refletindo suas palavras.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo. Eu tinha a ridícula impressão de que Harry estava rompendo _comigo._

− Você parece muito calmo pra quem terminou um namoro.

Ele revirou os olhos, respirando fundo.

− Aquele é o jeito dela, Mione. Ela não está, você sabe, tão deprimida assim. Gina só é uma garota, garotas reagem de um jeito diferente. – Explicou-me, como se eu fosse um alien. – Ela também não gosta mais de mim, só não teve coragem de dizer, imagino.

− _Eu sei como as garotas reagem._ – Murmurei, mais pra mim mesma que para o moreno ao meu lado. – Eu sou uma, não lembra? – Falei, desta vez para ele.

Observei-o contrair os lábios.

− Do que está rindo?

− Do seu rosto decepcionado.

− Do que está falando? – Sussurrei, olhando de maneira atenta a Dino e Simas, que acabavam de atravessar a sala.

− Esquece. – Murmurara. – Acho que deve ir conversar com a Giny...

− Está me expulsando, Potter? – Perguntei, em um misto de riso e surpresa.

− O que eu quero dizer é que ela precisa de você mais do que eu, Mi. – Esclareceu, deixando-me desconfiada.

− Há-há-há. Eu não te expulsei, Herms! – Pausara, rindo. – Só não quero decepcioná-la... – Hã?, ouvi minha mente perguntar, mas logo ele retomou a fala: – Quer dizer, você me olha como se eu devesse estar tão mal quanto ela. Mas na verdade eu me sinto bem como não me sentia há muito tempo, porque eu não amo mais ela. Mas eu sei que isso tudo a decepciona, Granger. Eu vejo aí. – Concluira, apontando para os meus olhos. – Você tem uma imagem muito... – Procurara as palavras, com uma de suas mãos no queixo. – Boa de mim.

Levantei-me de minha poltrona, com calma, e o beijei na testa rapidamente.

− Não seja convencido, Harry. – E dito isso, saí dali.

Fim do Flash Back

Como eu gosto de escrever essa história! Bom, esse capitulo foi meio isolado dos outros (e talvez estranho?), apenas pra não deixar um mistério sobre a negação da Hermione hahaha

Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem o que acharam e (por favor?) votem.


End file.
